pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
More Bounce to the Ounce
"More Bounce to the Ounce" is an influential funk single recorded by the Ohio-based band Zapp, led by singer-songwriter Roger Troutman. Released in 1980 on the Warner Bros. Records label, the song was originally recorded in 1979 while Troutman's group was part of George Clinton's Uncle Jam Records. When the label folded due to tensions Clinton had with Warner Bros. Records (his label dispute also ended the releases of Parliament and Funkadelic albums after 1981), Troutman and the group moved to sign with the parent label cutting ties with Clinton. The song, which featured Troutman playing nearly all the instruments including his famous vocoder/talk box in which allowed him to perform all the vocals on the song. The song is notable for its chorus, its line to "get, get on the dance floor" and Troutman's opening coda, more bounce... in a deep tone. The song was also noticeable for its rhythmic hand-clapped beats. Roger's production of the song (Bootsy Collins, who played guitar on the song also, co-produced it too) would later be often-sampled by hip-hop artists such as MC Breed ("Ain't No Future in Yo Frontin"), EPMD ("You Gots to Chill") and The Notorious B.I.G. ("Goin' Back to Cali"). The original song eventually reached number two on the Billboard Hot Selling Soul Singles chart setting the group and its front man on their way to a successful tenure on the R&B charts throughout the 1980s. The song was featured on the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in-game radio station "Wildstyle". The song was also featured in the 1991 hood film Boyz n the Hood, as well as the 1995 French film La Haine, and in 2004's Napoleon Dynamite. Creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Bounce_to_the_Ounce&action=edit&section=1 edit *Lead vocals, talk box, synthesizers, bass and guitars by Roger Troutman *Drums by Lester Troutman *Percussion by Larry Troutman *Guitar by Bootsy Collins *Also: The 2013-14 Ohio State University men's basketball team theme song. Works sampled byhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Bounce_to_the_Ounce&action=edit&section=2 edit *2nd II None: "Funny How Things Change" *A Lighter Shade of Brown: "Bouncin'" *Above the Law: "Return of the Real Shit" *Above the Law: "In God We Trust" *Above the Law: "Black Superman" *Agerman: "Sippen on Bubbly" *Andre Nickatina: "Tell Me She's a Hoe" *Ärsenik: "Pousse Les Watts" *Big Jaz: "Foundation (Remix)" *Big Syke: "Highdollaz" *Blackstreet: "Baby Be Mind (Remix)" *Bloods & Crips: "Bangin' On Wax" *Bloods & Crips: "Send That Crab Off to Die" *Breeze: "L.A. Posse" *Brotha Lynch Hung: " Had 2 Gat Ya" *Brotha Lynch Hung: "Real Loccs" *Brownside: "Eastside Drama" ft. Eazy-E *Brownside: "Hittin' Switches" *Brownside: "Gang Related" *Celly Cel: "Bay All Day" *Compton's Most Wanted: "Growin' Up in the Hood (Big O.G. Hood Funky Beat Remix)" *Coolio: "County Line" *Criminal Nation: "The Bum Rush" *Crips: "Not the Nigga You Thought I Was" *Crips: "Smok'n H2O" *Daddy-O: "Brooklyn Bounce" *Dâm-Funk: "Hood Pass Intact" *Damu Ridas: "Li'l Hawk" *Daz Dillinger: "Tha Dogg Pound Gangsta" *De La Soul: "Relax!!" *Detroit's Most Wanted: "The Money Is Made (Bounce Mix)" *DJ Quik: "Afternoon Drive Promo 1" *E-40: "Ring It" *El-P: "Eat My Garbage 2" *EPMD: "You Gots 2 Chill '97" *EPMD: "You Gots To Chill" *EPMD: "Roc-Da-Spot" *Erick Sermon: "Ain't No Future... 2001" *Esham: "Get on Down" *Eazy-E: "Switchez" *Eazy-E: "Eternal E" *The Fat Boys: "Da Bump" *Fila Fresh Crew: "Freak Deaky" *Gangsta Dre: "Mandatory Murder" *George Clinton: "Loopzilla" *Geto Boys: "Homie Don't Play That" *Goldie Lookin Chain: "Newport Bouncers" *Goldie Lookin Chain: "Too Sick" *Havoc & Prodeje: "Truez Neva Stop" *Havoc & Prodeje: "Still Gettin' Clowned" *Heavy D & The Boyz: "More Bounce" *Hi-C: "Fuck A 40 Oz." *IAM: "Elle Est à Moi" *Ice Cube: "The Bomb" *Ice Cube: "What Can I Do? (Remix)" *Ice Cube: "Look Who's Burnin'" *Ice Cube: "Bop Gun (One Nation)" *Insane Clown Posse: "Dog Beats" *Insane Clown Posse: "Psychopathic" *Insane Poetry: "How Ya Gonna Reason With a Psycho?" *Insane Poetry: "Six in the Chamber" *Insane Poetry: "Who Runs the Mutha Fucka" *J Dilla: "Track 28" *Jayo Felony: "Whatcha Gonna Do?" *Jedi Knights: "Noddy Holder" *Jennifer Lopez: "I'm Real" (Music video version only) *King Tee: "Bass (Original)" *Knight Owl AKA Mr. Knightowl: "Sick in the Mind" *Konnan: "Bow Wow Wow" *Kool Moe Dee: "Good Time" *Kris Kross: "Can't Stop the Bum Rush" *Kris Kross: "It's a Shame" *Kris Kross: "Warm It Up" *Kris Kross: "2 Da Beat Ch'yall" *Kris Kross: "Take Um Out" *Lalah Hathaway: "Let Me Love You (Bounce Club Mix)" *Lil Rob: "More Bounce" *Lil Rob: "Stop, Look & Listen" *Little Bruce and Mac Dre: "Back to the Villa" *Low Profile: "Pay Ya Dues" *Luke: "Fuck a Gang" *Mack 10: "Wanted Dead" *Masta Ace Incorporated: "Slaughtahouse" *Master P: "Dope Shots" *MC Breed: "Ain't to Be Fucked With" *MC Breed & DFC: "Ain't No Future In Yo Frontin" *MC Hammer: "Oaktown" *Messy Marv: "The Chronic" *Mr. Shadow: "Till I Die" *Nationwide Rip Ridaz: "Break-A-Slob-Down" *Neil Cicierega: "Best" *The Notorious B.I.G.: "Going Back to Cali" *Paperboy: "The Nine Yards" *Pooh-Man: "The Hit" *Professor X the Overseer: "Close the Crackhouse" *Proper Dos: "Sexy Thing (Like You)" *Public Enemy: "Pollywanacraka" *Public Enemy: "1 Million Bottlebags" *Ralph Tresvant: "You'll Remember Me" *Rappin' 4-Tay: "Can You Feel Me" *Redman: "So Ruff" *Rodney-O & Joe Cooley: "U Don't Hear Me Tho'" *Rodney-O & Joe Cooley: "Get Ready to Roll" *Rodney-O & Joe Cooley: "Wake Up New York" *Rodney-O & Joe Cooley: "Be Fo' I Bounce" *Rodney-O & Joe Cooley: "Act Like U Know" *Roger Troutman: "(Everybody) Get Up" *Roxanne Shanté: "Trick or Treat" *Schoolly D: "Where'd You Get That Funk From" *Schoolly D: "Gimmie Your Shit Nigga" *Sicx: "9 Millametta" *Sicx: "High Off Murder" *Sicx & Brotha Lynch Hung: "Raw Edge Bullshit" *Sicx & Brotha Lynch Hung: "Ruff & Rugged" *Sir Mix-a-Lot: "Just Da Pimpin' in Me" *Slum Village feat. MC Breed: "Do You" *Snoop Dogg feat. Charlie Wilson: "Snoop Bounce" *South Central Cartel: "Servin' 'Em Heat" *South Central Cartel: "Ya Getz Clowned" *Spice 1: "Bustas Can't See Me" *Sylk-E. Fyne: "Material Girl" *Ultramagnetic MCs: "Poppa Large (West Coast Mix)" *Unkle: "Intro (Optional)" *Vanilla Ice: "Get Loose" *Volume 10: "Pistolgrip-Pump" *WC and the Maad Circle: "You Don't Work, U Don't Eat" *Wreckx-n-Effect: "Wreckx Shop (Slaughterhouse Mix)" *X Clan: "Heed the Word of the Brother" *X-Raided: "Every Single Bitch" *X-Raided: "That Sickness" *Y.G.D. The Top Dawg: "Going Back to Cali" *Yo-Yo feat. Ice Cube: "Bonnie & Clyde II" *Young Lay: "Stickin' 2 Da Grind" Category:1980 r&b singles